Jake Long: The Incredible Dragon
by the guy you know and well
Summary: Jake has anger problems, and so does the hulk, what do you think is going to happen? Jake becomes the Incredible Dragon!
1. gamma radiation expose

Jake Long: The Incredible Dragon

Chapter 1: Gamma radiation expose

Everything in this story is season 1 okay? That includes Jake's season 1 dragon form, you'll know the reason why soon.

Jake has just got back to Draco Island after his fight with the Dark Dragon, it was a mission the Dragon council have given him, don't ask, during the fight the DD (Dark Dragon) casted a random spell on him and he accidently stepped on a flask that contained minerals that the DD dropped when Jake came out of nowhere. When he came out of the elevator he got lots of stares from all the other dragons, maybe it was the bruises, the cuts, or the gashes that completely littered his dragon body, or maybe it was the occasional limp here and there. He was almost to the stairs of the Dragon Temple when Fred Nerk came out of the crowed.

"Hey Jake, had a fun time I see?" Fred smirked. Jake completely ignored him and continued on his way. "What, no 'Hi'?" Fred asked expectantly while walking behind the beaten dragon/his rival. Yet again Jake ignored him. "Say 'Hi'!" he said angrily as he went to punch Jake in the back but utterly failed as Jake reached back and grabbed Fred's wrist before he even came close, Jake twisted his arm.

"Touch me and you lose a wing." Jake said calmly with a hint of irritation in his voice. He let Fred go as, said irritating pest, paled. Yes as you can apparently see Jake has gotten a reputation on Draco Island for having _slight_ anger issues, okay that was a lie he has MAJOR anger issues, the only reason he didn't do what he said he would do to Fred is because he was told that he was going to be stripped of his dragon powers, the reason behind that is because when Jake gets angry and he shows it you better run because all of hell just broke loose, his dragon side becomes nearly impossible to stop let alone calm him down, it takes the entire Dragon council plus gramps to at least weaken him a small fraction.

When Jake got in the room with his friends and family along with the council he reported everything of the mission.

"So you're saying that the Dark Dragon was the one causing trouble?" councilor Chang asked.

Jake nodded, he knew all too well that Chang works for the Dark Dragon but he has yet to tell or have proof of it. "Yes." He answered her question.

"Good job dragon Long, You have done a good deed yet again. But before you return home and rest, can you investigate an area where powerful signals keep turning up in?" councilor Adham asked.

Jake again nodded, "Sure." He left as his friends and family went with him. He also knew that the council is trying (and failing) to get rid of him because of his, _power_ when _angered_.

**TIME SKIP: 9 O'CLOCK AT A TESTING FACILITY…**

Jake was flying towards a building that looks like an ordinary small business place near the ocean, but Jake knew this is the place where the council said where the power signals are popping out of nowhere so he landed next to the entrance. He proceeded to walk in and look around the building but found nothing, that is until he came across the room where they test gamma radiation. He cautiously walked into the room, as he entered he felt the immense power that resided in the lab.

He continued on as he knew he found what he was sent here for. Jake slowly looked around the control room where there was computer monitors that completely covered the wall, he then noticed the half inch thick glass window that covered half the wall on the other side. He looked through the glass and saw wires and machines, but his eyes were drawn to the large metal sphere that seemed to be made of yellow cylinders, the cylinders had the flat parts pointing to the center of the sphere and the opposite side pointing in the opposite direction. The flat parts that were facing outside had the nuclear symbol on them.

Jake slowly opened the door and walked into the room with the sphere, his tail accidently hit a button, Jake quickly turned around to see if he did something wrong but heard what sounded like machines turning on, he turned around again closing the door with his tail by accident in the proses to see the sphere splitting in half revealing its insides but there was nothing in it, he tilted his head to the side questionably when he bumped his tail into a control panel. Jake looked at the control panel to see a few changes that his tail has made, he was startled when the sphere started to hum loudly. The humming got louder as seconds rolled by, he quickly looked at the computer monitors on the other side of the window to see: 52.8% complete.

Jake went wide eyed as he tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He looked at the monitors again and gasped as he saw: 98.6% complete. He looked back at the sphere knowing he is exposed to whatever the sphere would release as long as it's open. He became desperate as he punched a hole through the door and ripped the handle off on the other side, he took his hand out and was about to kick the door down when 'BOOM' the gamma radiation from the sphere absorbed into his body, he fainted.


	2. dragon unleashed

Jake Long: The Incredible Dragon

Chapter 2: dragon unleashed

Everything in this story is season 1 okay? That includes Jake's season 1 dragon form, you'll know the reason why soon.

Jake awoke, he looked around and noticed he was in another room but the same building, it was still dark outside. He tried thinking how he got in the room that seemed to be a research center, he then noticed that the door was on the floor and not on its hinges.

He slowly got up, that's when he realized that he was in his human form. He tried to go dragon again but got nothing, he tried again and again but still got nothing. Jake began to get angry, he gave up and looked around the room before noticing that one of the pc's were still on.

Jake cautiously approached it and turned on the screen, revealing that whoever was using it last was too lazy to turn it off or log off for that matter. He began to search through the computer files for what that metal sphere released into him, he kept turning up with nothing and got even more angry. Jake then finally found a file named: Gamma Sphere. He figured that was he was looking for and opened the file.

Jake read the description of the sphere of what it did and what it was used for, after reading the whole file he figured out that the sphere was like a mini testing facility inside it, all you have to do is put a living organic thing in it and activate it and the gamma radiation it released inside it was supposed to make the test subject heal at extremely fast rates, faster than any magical healing potion that even Fu heard about. But first the test subject had to breathe a special type of oxygen that the humans chemically changed somehow.

Jake figured that the humans just wanted to enhance their own race, but he has no idea how right he is. He found a vile with a needle on the end, he suck it in his arm and drew blood into the vile, he placed his blood onto a pad that scanned it and his blood cells appeared on the screen, he saw what he guest was his genes being pushed away by a big red dot. Jake for no reason at all started thinking of the things that angered him, his cousin Gregory, his sister Haley, his dad for not knowing what his own family is, Chang, the Dark Dragon, Fred Nerk, the Dragon Council, and last but not least, his own existence. Rose's pained face appeared in his mind, her eyes looking at him, her face and the rest of his mind being clouded by redness.

Jake started to grow, his skin slowly turning red and growing scales, he yelled in pain as he was over taken by rage. He stumbled out into the hallway now seeing how he got there. (If the dents in the walls that he slammed into making him ricochet off them when he was pushed out of the room by the explosion that the sphere made was not a good sign) his clothes now ripping off him as he continued to grow while a tail and wings decided to make themselves known. He kept walking slowly as he held his hands to his face in pain, now having no clothes on what's so ever he now looked like his bulky dragon form except 2 feet taller and his muscle mass doubled, now having a 6 pack, legs longer and more muscular, his arms longer and the muscles in them bigger.

His elbow grinded against the wall making it push whatever was on the other side of it push onto the ground, he stopped walking and lifted his arms up and roared. He busted a door down and smashed through the rest of the way, considering he was now too big for the doorway. Jake proceeded to smash and destroy everything as he traveled from room to room by going through the walls, outside people were yelling and screaming while running away as a cop was calling for more officers.

Jake stopped as he made it to the gamma room. He busted through the glass and stood in front of the sphere that started this. A cop car came screeching to a halt at one of the building entrances. Jake put his now larger dragon hands on the sphere trying to rip it open but failed, he waved his arms above his head in frustration as he yelled. He put his hands on the sides on the sphere and proceeded to rip it off its hinges, he lifted it above his head but dropped it, he grabbed it and threw it through the wall.

Outside the sphere smashed through a wall on a upper level and landed on the cop car as the cop jumped out of the way, the sphere split in half.

Jake walked out to the hall way again, he looked around noticing the damage he has done but didn't give a crap. He stopped looking around as he saw a door slowly opening. Jake walked towards the door as he started to recognize the human behind it, he stopped in front of the door as it opened up to reveal Jonathan. Jake's dad.

Jonathan couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the large dragon stand there in front of him, he proceeded to lift a hand towards its face and caress its cheek. Jonathan gave a small smile while still having a scared face on.

Jake didn't know what was going on as he was being pet on the cheek by his dad, memory's started going through his mind as he remembered the good times he had with his dad. That is until the bad memory's started rolling in, he remembered specifically that his dad didn't know his own family, because he was given a potion to clear his memory of his family being dragons, that reminded Jake of what his dad tried to do when he figured out the secret. Jake growled as he remembered that his dad tried to kill him with a knife while he was only a few years old, his mom desperately tried to stop him, until they tripped and the knife stabbed his mom.

Jake growled as he remembered that and jerked back while grunting, Jake's dad fell back as he put on a scared expression on his face. Jake jumped up hitting the ceiling with his head making a few chunks of white wood land on him, he jumped again this time going through the ceiling and landing on the roof. He roared into the night, then jumped and flew away.

Jake's dad was on the ground as he was covered with the chunks of the ceiling, he was crying, "Jake, my son." He said while sobbing.


End file.
